The Beginning
by bLuewErewOlf25
Summary: Every 100 years, a new watcher is chosen to protect all universes. Now, witness a story of a young new watcher...sorry! I modified the summary and title! This will introduce my characters and where their staying. So you might want to read this, since my will appear in most of my stories.
1. The Prologue

**This is my first ever story, so please read and review. Right now, this is the ****prologue**

**?: And it's going to be better in the later parts!**

**Pinkie Pie! You aren't supposed to be here!**

**Oops, sorry. I took a wrong turn at Doctor Who's universe and a left at Narutoverse and...**

**(Big red tick on my forehead. I whip out a sledgehammer)**

**...I'll be going now. Bye! Oh, and bLuewErewOlf25 does not own me, but he owns all the OCs.**

**GET BACK HERE!**

* * *

><p>A young boy in Asia was just finishing up his homework while contemplating on his fantasies.<p>

And by fantasies, I mean on the possibility of multiple universes.

Yes, that's right. Multiple. Universes.

He was a boy of 13, had a neat haircut and black eyes.

Now, back to the topic. You see, he's always believed that a sort of multiverse existed.

He also believed that the characters portrayed in books and media exist in these universes, unaware of their neighboring universes.

Of course, that is just a fantasy, right?

As his homework neared completion, a bright light came from the middle of his bedroom.

Shocked, he covered his eyes as the light died down.

In the middle, stood an old woman clutching a staff.

This staff had intricate designs covering its body. At the head, two metal wings sprouted. One was of an angels, one was of a demons. The wings connected to a carving of an angel and a demon at the head of the staff.

At the very top was a floating blue crystal shard.

The boy was shocked. 'I though this only happened in Fanfiction?' he thought. He was a very good fan of the website. He even had an account there. He just couldn't think of a story.

"In a way, yes, this only happens in Fanfiction." The woman spoke.

The boy was surprised. 'She could read my mind? Then again, it wouldn't be very surprising. After all, she did appear in a flash of light.' He thought. 'It's a good thing my parents are asleep'.

The woman walked closer to him and, to his confusion, removed the blue crystal from her staff, and gave it to him.

"Listen carefully young child. There is indeed a multiverse present in this life. Every 100 years of this universes time, a guardian would be chosen to watch over the multiverse. They would be sworn to protect the multiverse from harm".

"Whatever else they do is entirely up to them. The ones who choose them however" she took a deep breath" are Fanfiction authors".

"What!" the boy shouted. "You mean Fanfiction is actually a gathering of judges that aid a chosen one in protecting the Multiverse?

"Nope, but every one hundred years, some unknown force picks a random author to create the guardian"

"How is that even possible"?

"Don't ask me" she grumbled, "I'm not the one who made these things".

He calmed down a little to ask a question. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked with a growing sense of anxiety.

She replied, "The chosen ones are all original characters created by authors. YOU are the next author to create a protector".

The boy looked shocked. "I haven't even written a story yet." He shouted. "Nevertheless, you have been chosen." She simply replied.

"So you mean that ALL OCs are chosen ones?" the boy questioned.

"No" she said. "Only one of every 10000 OCs is or was a chosen guardian. And there can only be one chosen guardian OC alive".

He thought about it. It made sense to him. After all, no one would want to OC watchers to tear the multiverse apart just to see who's better.

That would be a major disaster, not to mention the paperwork, if there was any.

However, there was one gnawing doubt inside of him. He spoke to the old woman. "What if I do something wrong"?

"I trust your judgment. I have seen you have a good heart. Take the crystal, and give it to the protector only when he or she has proven itself."

At these words, the woman started to shimmer and fade. "A darkness has begun to threaten the multiverse. The fate of every universe is in your character's hands".

"Although" she added in an afterthought," it would probably be best to give your champion some allies".

"Can't she make up her mind on what to call my OC?" the lad thought to himself.

Then he panicked when he saw that the old lady was almost gone.

"Wait! I have a lot more questions…." The words died as the woman vanished. "Well, that was rude".

* * *

><p><strong>My P.O.V.<strong>

Silence reigned for a few moments. 'Am I dreaming?' I asked myself.

I then pinched myself. I looked around. I still had the crystal, glowing like a nightlight. A very dangerous nightlight.

'Okay, definitely not dreaming'. I sat by himself, deep in thought.

Then I turned to look at my laptop. "Since I'm not dreaming, I guess there is no harm in heeding the old woman's advice. I still have some time to kill anyway." I said to myself.

I opened my account in Fanfiction, which said "bLuewErewOlf25". "Very well", I said, "Let's begin".

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! I'm done.<strong>

**So what do you think of the prologue? Like it? Think it could use improvements?**

**Pinkie Pie: So please read and leave a review. If you put a like, the better. Leo desperately needs it.**

**I do not "desperately" need it!**

**Pinkie Pie: Yes, yes you do. It's like my addiction to parties, kitchen sinks and idiotic cartoon humor, which have both. Oh, and something called Viagra, whatever that is, it tastes really nice.****  
><strong>

**Something called Via- Wait what!?**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh, nothing.**

**Both: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Revelations and a Sledgehammer

**" " for talking**

**' ' for thinking**

**Hello again. This is the first official story chapter of Guardians of the Multiverse. Hopefully you'll like it. This chapter and the one after this will be to introduce the OCs, so please be patient.**

**(At the back, a wall labeled the Fourth Wall suddenly explodes. The dust clears, showing Pinkie Pie and a battering ram.)**

**PINKIE PIE!**

**Hey there! Lucas does not own anything except the OCs. Don't worry, I'll officially appear in this story soon.**

**You're not supposed to reveal that! Get out of here!**

**Okay, okay. Sheesh.**

**Great, now I'm going to have to hire a repair team...or I could just duct tape it myself.**

* * *

><p>Weird and amazing were not on today's agenda for young Lucas Ebony.<p>

Or so he thought anyway.

Unfortunately for him, it seems fate decided to screw with him today.

"Lucky me" he replied. (The fourth wall crumbles into dust) Hey! Don't break the fourth wall.

Great, now I'm going to have that repaired again. Fuck you Pinkie Pie for breaking it the first time.

He is 13 years old, with black hair styled the same as Kiel from Rune Factory 4. (Look it up)

He has black eyes, and is 5 ft and 3 inches high.

He wears a buttoned yellow long-sleeved shirt with white trimmings, a black design on his right sleeve and a cross on the left chest area. He also wears black shorts and grey and yellow boots.

He lives in Boston, United States. More specifically, a suburb near a forest with a 10 minute drive to the nearby city.

It was a nice place, with a decent school and security.

He has one sibling, a sister named Madeline, who was younger than him by a year.

She was okay, when she wasn't trying to annoy him.

Right now, their parents were off on a one month vacation, which left them in their house by themselves.

Now, while that would probably earn them a stay at a jail cell, no one was really worried.

Why?

Because these siblings were natural survivors, that's why!

This is especially backed by the fact that these two managed to take on 3 fully trained robbers when they were just 10 and 9 years old.

As he journeyed back home, he contemplated on what happened today.

'Today was no different from every other day. A slightly boring lecture, swimming for physical education and another test. Although, there were receive two new students today. A girl with long white hair and a boy with black and red hair. For some reason, they would steal glances at me. I wonder why. What were their names? Ah yes, Aria and Zalim'. He shuddered.

'What kind of parent would name their kid "Evil"?' he thought.

"One who was confident their kid could be the shit out of people who insulted said name" a voice spoke out.

Turning around, he saw Zalim casually leaning against a lamp-post.

He has red eyes, black and red hair styled like Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, and an impressive build.

Suddenly alert, Leo gets into a fighting stance but a hand holds his shoulder from behind.

"Relax. We are not here to harm you." a voice said from behind, revealing herself as Aria.

She has long white hair, light blue eyes and a kind face.

"In fact, we need to talk to you".

Sensing no escape route, Lucas relented. "Alright, what do want to talk about"?

Zalim was about to say something, but Aria quickly cut him off with a look.

"Your theories on the possibility of a multiverse".

Lucas paled.

"Where did you learn that"?

Ever since he first understood what was being said on the television, he had always believed that characters in books and media exist.

Zalim smirked.

"I took a peek at your journal. Why don't you write juicy secrets in there like normal people do?" he whined.

Lucas started to go red with anger.

Zalim took a step back, shocked.

There was practically fire surrounding Lucas.

Then, out of nowhere, Lucas pulled out a giant sledgehammer, with every intention of hurting Zalim.

"Didn't your elders ever tell you about looking into other people's private stuff without permission?" he asked in a voice that scares the crap out anyone.

Fortunately for him, Zalim is no exception, even if his name means 'evil'. "Oh crap. This is gonna hurt" he squeaked.

**30 minutes of sledgehammers and cursing later,** (What? My suffering doesn't even get any screentime? Fuck you!)

A very worn out Zalim was supporting multiple bruises, Lucas was twirling his sledgehammer while putting an innocent look on his face and Aria was trying not to laugh.

"Well, I enjoyed seeing you beat down this numskull (Hey!), but we must continue with business."

"First, your theory is real".

Lucas blinked. "Wait WHAT?!"

"It's true", Zalim groaned.

"There really are multiple universes".

"Then prove it" Lucas challenged.

"Gladly" was all they said before they started to glow.

Aria started to grow angel wings and Zalim was growing scales.

Surprised, Lucas now stared at the newly formed angel and anthropomorphic dragon before him.

"Wow, this is real?" he asked while touching Aria's wings.

"Yup!" She exclaimed while performing loop d loops in the air.

"Show off" Zalim muttered. Aria's right eye twitched.

"Lucas, can I borrow your sledgehammer"?

"Sure", he replied, handing over the sledgehammer.

"Thank you."

WHAM!

Zalim was bashed on the head, knocking him out. You could see the little imps flying over his head.

"Wait a minute," Lucas realized."This doesn't prove anything."

Aria sighed in exasperation.

"Then perhaps this will."

"Now, you're probably wondering why we're tailing you this. It's because you have an amazing power that allows you to become the next guardian!" Aria said joyfully.

"Quick question, what do you mean guardian" Lucas asked.

**One boring explanation later (check the prologue)…..**

"Oh, okay! But why would you choose me?"

"Have you ever wondered how you could summon a sledgehammer?"

"I thought that was just universe logic?!"

"Nope, you're the only person in this universe who could do it, to my knowledge." muttering that last part under her breath.

"Okay, so what now?" Lucas asked.

"Now, we go to Elysium to get you settled." she replied.

"Whoa, wait a sec, how long will I be gone? What about my education, my sister." he exclaimed.

"Easy, all you have to do is stop time in this universe. It will automatically resume when you will it happen."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Just will it happen."

Lucas stopped and looked at Aria.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"What kind of fucking explanation is that?"

"It's one that takes the least time. I'm going to wake up Zalim."

As Aria tried to wake up Zalim, Lucas thought about what she said

'Okay, she said to will it to happen. That's one sorry excuse of an explanation. But I suppose it is one. So let's stop time in this world right…..NOW.'

The effect was immediate. The clouds stopped moving, the animals paused, even the atmosphere felt like it was holding its breath.

"WHOA!"

"And that's not even 1% of your power" Zalim spoke, now awake.

"We can show you the rest of your powers and even train you…if you can STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT FUCKING SLEDGEHAMMER!"

"Sure, fine, whatever. No promises though" Lucas said smirking.

Zalim growled.

"Okay, can we go now?" Aria said impatiently.

"Sure, I'll transport us to Elysium this time, but Lucas, we're going to have to train you in creating portals to other universes I'm not some personal taxi driver" Zalim spoke.

He made a hand gesture, and a black magic circle appeared under their feet, taking them to a place unknown...that won't be so unknown in the next chapter! But not before Lucas decides to have one last word.

"Wait a minute. What IS Elysium?"he asks as he's surrounded by bright lights.

* * *

><p><strong>My P.O.V.<strong>

"Alright, now that I've created Lucas, I better start looking for possible allies" I said.

"And I think I know who the first one will be."

On my laptop showed a picture of an orange two-tailed anthropomorphic fox with red and white shoes.

I turn to look at the audience, also known as you.

Yes, I picked Tails as a candidate. You got a problem with that? No? Good. I also have other potential candidates, but that can wait until the next chapter.

CRASH!

Behind me, the duct taped fourth wall sprouts a chainsaw blade, forming a hole. Behind it shows Pinkie Pie. Next to her shows a man in a black and red spandex, wearing a mask covering his entire face. There are white holes covering his eyes.

"Hey Leo! I brought a new friend so we can both keep you company! It must be boring just writing those chapters all night."

"Sup man! Not a bad place here! Could use some improvements though, like naked girls dancing. And chimichangas." the man said cheerfully.

"And mention my name!" Deadpool added.

"That's better!"

"Wade, what are you doing here? This is supposed to be a private area!"

"Come on! You know there's nothing private with me around!"

"I'm going to ask you both to leave now. You get one chance."

"No way. I've always wanted to screw with the real world ever since Marvel made me kill every hero and villain. It would be fun." he said, taking out a submachine gun. Beside him, Pinkie readied her cannon.

"We'll fight you to stay here."

I summoned a large crossbow and a flaming broadsword, while electricity sparked in my hands. Wings appeared on my back.

Bring it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I'm done with this chapter. Since there's no way I can finish this story before Christmas, after the next chapter, I'm going to make a Christmas special. The story will take place after the events of this fanfiction. It will also feature the characters that will appear in this story or in future stories. So...Spoiler Alert! <strong>

**Please leave a like or a review, to tell me what you want or how I could improve. You can also make suggestions on what I should put in future stories. **

**Also, I managed to lock out Pinkie Pie and Deadpool... for now.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Elysium (The start of EVERYTHING)

**Hello! I'm sorry I could not get a Christmas special before the holiday itself, but maybe I'll make one anyway. Now here's Lucas for the disclaimer.**

**Lucas: The author does not own the pokemon appearing in this chapter. He does own all the .**

**Thank you. Now on with the story. And Deadpool, I SEE YOU THERE!**

**Deadpool: Oh crap.**

* * *

><p>It took more than a few minutes for Lucas to check out his surroundings. He was standing on a large flat stone circle inscribed with runes. There were stone pillars, also inscribed with runes, surrounding it. It looked like something out of Warcraft to be frank.<p>

They were on a green hill, which allowed a good view of his other surroundings. He could see a couple of suburbs and a city in one direction, and a mass expanse of trees in the other. There was also a lake, which was near a path, which led right to what looked to be a mix between a mansion and a giant white tower. It was in the middle of a giant waterfall-filled sinkhole, with a stone bridge connecting the island to the rest of the land. Small barriers surrounded the island, just to remind people that going beyond this edge mean a bloody splat on the ground, unless you can fly. Basically, it looked like something out of Lord of the Rings with a modern touch, in a good way.

"Like it?" Aria spoke from behind. "This universe is where you'll stay when you're doing your duties as a guardian, or if you want to get a break from the real world.

He nodded, catching that last bit. It was a relief, since he didn't want to spend all his time in this place. Being powerful is fun and all, but sometimes you need a good dose of a normal life.

"Although, how did she know that I don't want to stay here all the time? Did she read my mind?" he asked himself.

For a second, Aria expression morphed into something like a deer caught in the headlights. It was only for a second, but Lucas saw it.

"So that's how she wants to play it huh?" he mused. Lucas then created an image of her naked and twerking to Anaconda. Aria blushed cherry red. Lucas smirked, then kicked her out of his mind while tapping into his powers to make sure his mind isn't invaded again.

"You're learning your powers well. You kicked me out of your mind and created barriers around it to. Very good." She said approvingly. "You should become a female Gandalf one day. " Lucas responded.

"Hey! If you two are done with the chit-chat, let's get going already. We don't have all day. Actually we do, in Lucas' case." Zalim shouted.

The two turned around…and saw Zalim already at the bottom of the hill. "Heh heh, sorry Zalim. We lost track of time talking." Lucas said while blushing. Aria nodded her head and was also blushing.

Zalim sighed. "When I act as the mature one, all hell should break loose, literally speaking. Well hurry your sorry asses up already?"

"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" Aria shouted as the two followed Zalim to the mansion-manor-tower thing.

As they walked on the stone bridge, Lucas could see the place with more details. There's a large courtyard, with shrubbery and a fountain, in front of the mansion-manor-tower thing. As for the actual place itself, it was a cross between a mansion and manor, even if their technically the same thing in a way. In the middle of the structure, there was a white tower equipped with a satellite dish.

"We call it a manorsion." Zalim said proudly.

"Zalim was the one who chose the name" Aria said, looking annoyed.

"You realize that the name sounds like abortion right." Lucas pointed out.

Zalim's eyes widen. "Don't judge me!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't judging you. I just pointed out something."

"You sounded like you were"

"Well I wasn't, okay? End of story….oh look, we're here."

The place looked more impressive up close.

He took a minute to admire his surroundings. The skies, the waterfalls, the flock of birds flying by—no wait, Starly!? Lucas gaped at the flock

"Why the heck are there Starlys here? This ain't the Pokemon world."

"Oh yeah, sometimes there are random portals that connect to Elysium. People or animals occasionally pass through these portals. The Starlys though," Aria blushed, "were my fault."

At this, Zalim started cracking up. "Oh yeah, it was really funny, watching this upstanding angel make a mistake like that. I believe it was labeled in the history records as "The Angels Biggest Fail". The Starlys weren't the only thing brought here. HAHAHAHA."

Lucas wondered what he meant but decided not to ask anymore, seeing Aria turning a shade of red that rivals Erza Scarlet's hair.

The three entered the manorsion-you know what? This is freaking ridiculous. I'm just going to call it a manor and be done with it. Modifying their memories….NOW. Lucas looked at the sky in annoyance. "You know that no one can go into my mind now right."

Ah damn it. Well, at least he thought the name was stupid also.

The three entered the manor, to find a nicely decorated living room.

"Fancy." Lucas remarked.

The angel looked lost in thought, then jerked her head in realization. "Oh yeah, I forgot Lucas, there's one more person we need to introduce to you." Lucas almost face faulted (angels forget?) as he turned to look at her. "Who?"

"That would be me, I believe" said a voice coming from the stairs.

Lucas looked that way, and saw an anthropomorphic rabbit that looked suspiciously like Klonoa, except his fur had a gold color. He wore a black cap with a pokeball symbol, green vest, darker green shorts and black and white boots, as well as a red scarf.

"Hey there, my name is Alex! Please to meet ya."

"I'm Lucas. The pleasure's all mine."

Alex looked up and down at him. "You don't look half bad. I hope we become best friends in the future!" he said in such a happy-go-lucky way that made Lucas think "Such a happy-go-lucky kid. Could he even fight well? He looks so damn innocent."

"Nice place you've got here by the way."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Alex smiled and said "You like it? My favorite place is the training simulator. It's got all the toys."

Lucas perked up.

"Training Simulator?"

0o0o0o0o0Linebreakfoolso0o0o0o0o0

Lucas was starting to regret his words about Alex not knowing how to fight well, as he jumped to avoid Alex's spindash attack. Then he swerved right in mid-air to avoid Zalim's fire and shadow balls.

"Keep your head in the game Lucas." He shouted as he continued to make Lucas' life like shit right now.

Lucas glared at the mutant dragon. "You're enjoying this way too much. Is this payback for hitting you with the sledgehammer?"

Zalim gave an evil grin. "Maybe. That sledgehammer did hurt a lot. I'm going to enjoy this." he shouted.

Magic circles appeared around him, creating zombies, abominations, fake Creepypastas and God knows what else.

Lucas rapidly paled, and created a M16, firing at the oncoming horde, but this left him open to Alex, who kicked him in the head.

"Damn you!" Lucas groaned as he sent columns of fire and lightning in response. The other two dodged, causing the undead horde to burn. "Oh crap." said one zombie. "What do you expect? We're just cannon fodder." said another. Alex concentrated, and created a tornado.

Lucas swerved to avoid Zalim's claws and jumped into the tornado. Alex's eyes narrowed.

"What the…." He shouted in surprise as the tornado disappeared. Instead, Lucas floated there holding a GIANT axe of lightning, which a moment later was coming his way.

"Oh shi-" Alex cussed as he was slammed into the wall and knocked unconscious.

Lucas relaxed a little, a mistake on his part, as a beam of darkness slammed hit him. "Just because Alex's down doesn't mean it's over yet, idiot." Zalim taunted as prepared another beam of darkness.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on, you fucking overgrown lizard!" he retorted as he summoned another lightning axe. The two lunged at each other….only to be frozen midair. None of them could melt their way out.

"I think that's enough training for today, don't you think boys? There's not enough room left for you to train." Aria said coolly as she walked into the room. The two boys paled. "Yes mam." They said in unison.

Aria nodded and unfroze them. She then revived Alex with a bucket of water. Aria turned to Lucas.

"So yeah, this is the training room. Feel free to explore the rest of the house at your leisure; it will be like your second home. Just don't go into my room." Aria give Lucas a *you-know-better* look. "I'll show you the villages and cities tomorrow, if you like."

"Sure! That would be great." He said joyfully.

Zalim, who was tending his wounds, glared at Aria. "I almost had him, and then you had to butt in again, as usual."

Aria sneered at him in turn. "Oh, I'm SO sorry I had to remove your spotlight, but there are more important things to do than watch a one-sided match."

Zalim looked surprised, then puffed out his chest with pride. "Why sister, I never knew you had such good faith in me!"

Aria arched an eyebrow. "I didn't mean you."

Zalim's face turned red in anger.

"Well fuck you! At least I'm way more powerful than you."

"Not true, we're twins. And for the record I can resurrect people from the dead. Your powers just involve killing people!"

Zalim snarled and pounced on the angel. "Stuck-up."

"Moron"

"Crazy Bitch"

"Dumb Lizard"

"Your insults suck!"

"The author doesn't care!"

"You're afraid to curse. So I'm better than you!"

"I'm an angel, bi-oh wait, I'm not allowed to say that."

Alex meanwhile, was sitting on a chair, watching the whole thing while eating popcorn, lightly buttered.

Lucas had slipped way during the fight. As he walked down the corridor, he thought about what had happened so far.

He smiled and said to himself, "I could get used to this."

He then came across a room labeled "Guardian's Office". He smiled and entered the room.

Almost immediately, his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped to the floor.

On the desk in front of him, was hundreds and hundreds of stacks of paper from hell.

"What the hell guys! I have to do fucking PAPERWORK?. OH FU-"

***We apologize for the inconvenience***

**Lucas' scream was so loud and full of swearing, it broke the sound barrier and went into the author's office.**

**We are currently trying to repair his hearing with the Cupcake Video on a 1 hour repeat- oh there we go.**

**"Okay okay, stop the damn video!"**

***We now return to the story***

**In the training room**

A scream was heard from somewhere in the house.

"He found out about the paperwork, didn't he?" Zalim said punching Aria in the gut.

Grunting, Aria kicked him in the manhood. "He probably did. I'm not paying for the glass."

As the two returned to their brawl, Alex looked to the audience. "As one cartoon character would say. Th-th-that's all folks!"

The screen fades to black as insults are still heard from the angel and demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter! Also, I'm moving to Authorville in Elysium. <strong>

**For your information, Authorville is where all authors have their studios. **

**At least, in THIS reality.**

**See you later!**

***cut to a basement underneath the author's house. Deadpool is shown in a safe covered with enough chains to stop fifty elephants***

**Deadpool: Damn you Leo! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!**

**Shut up!**


	4. One LONG AN

**This is one chapter of an A/N, so please read it.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my part.**

* * *

><p>It's a windy day in Elysium, as Authorville bustles with activity.<p>

Authors are running about to their studios, or visiting friends, or chasing each other with sharp pointy things. I'll leave it to your imagination. The screen zooms up on Lucas walking among the authors, casually ducking to avoid getting hit by a metal bat.

"Careful where you're aiming that." He said without missing a beat. "Sorry" the author replied before scurrying away. 'He must be a new one' he thought as he made his way to a three story house.

Plants from 'Plants vs Zombies' littered the yard. He smiled as he entered the house.

He made his way to the living room, where he found his author "bLuewErewOlf25", also known as Leo, sitting on a couch while sipping some coffee. "I though you don't like coffee" Lucas said. Leo just smiled. "That's why there's lots of sugar in here"

"You really like your sugar. I'm surprised you're not on a sugar rush." Leo sighed blissfully. "Oh the wonders of being an author. You get to have your natural resistance increased if you want to." He deadpanned.

Leo looked annoyed at the one typing this. "Enough of the filler already. Get to the point." A cat named "Filler" meowed in disappointment and left the room.

He turned back to Lucas. "Anyway, you know the reason I called you here right?"

Lucas looked lost in thought for a few minutes, then Went "AAGH!" in realization. Leo looked at him worriedly. "What is it?"

"I accidently dropped an anvil over Alex's car and it blew up." Leo facepalmed.

**In the Manor's Garage**

Alex is seen kneeling beside the burning remains of his car. Behind him, Aria and Zalim were trying to see how quietly they could leave.

"My-my-my Chevorlet." He stammered

The angel-demon siblings paused their movement as Alex turned around. No longer was his happy-go-lucky expression seen, it was replaced with pure anger. It's the same kind of expression when someone hears that Justin Bieber will have his own TV show. Horrible.

Aria and Zalim paled as Alex produced a mallet (the kind that every cartoon animal has) and a keyblade.

"Somebody is going to die!" he said murderously.

**Back at Leo's house**

Lucas sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. Anyway…"

Lucas nodded. "Of course I know, since this chapter is dedicated to being an AUTHOR'S NOTE!" At these words, a pink banner appeared with the words 'Author's Note' and confetti popped out from random places like under the couch, from the walls at even in the kitchen sink.

Lucas and Leo noticed the paragraph above and scowled. "That's it. You know I hate pink and I'm covered in confetti. Interns, show this useless narrator the way out and bring in the next one." Leo shouted.

A door in the fourth wall burst open and Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) Pinkie Pie (from MLP) and Slender Man(from Creepypasta) ran out, as well as the new narrator. The three characters grabbed hold of the struggling ex-narrator and locked him in a safe. Tails and Slender covered it with enough duct tape to stop Sonic the Hedgehog. Pinkie loaded the safe into her cannon, shouting "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" as she fired it off into space.

"Dude, you're in a sour mood today"

"Just don't ask, and continue with the note."

"Okay then. So Leo here decided to change the title and summary and just turn this into an introduction. The original planned plot will be in another story. He has several projects planned already and should be posting sometime this month, hopefully sooner. By the way,*Lucas gives Leo a questioning glance* what about what that old lady meant? You know, the coming darkness and all that."

Leo grinned in response. "I'm an author remember. I can delay these kind of things."

Lucas nodded in approval. "Neat! So please check out our future stories. And no flaming please. Only constructive criticism. That's all for this author's note!" Lucas paused. "Now how do we wrap this up?"

Behind them, Deadpool is seen trying to sneak past them. Unfortunately for him, both of them noticed him. Deadpool, who would normally be immune to fear, had a small feeling of dread build up inside of him as the two approached.

"Sooo, you thought you could sneak past us just like that?" Leo sneered. Deadpool looked nervous behind his mask.

"Hey now, l-lets not jump to conclusions…and why are you making me nervous?"

Lucas smirked as he created a sledgehammer. "Who's up for a game of whack-a-merc-with-a-mouth?" Leo grinned evilly and prepared a chainsaw and a crossbow. "I'm in! And Deadpool, you wouldn't want to know what's in these bolts."

Deadpool, who had learned in the last two chapters that a healing factor is useless against this author, left a smoke trail of himself as he ran. Leo shot the smoke version and it screamed in pain as it ran after the original.

"Quickly, after him!" Leo shouted gleefully as he ran after the screwed mercenary. He was followed by the interns, the narrator, Cable, the X-Men, Taylor Swift (how did she get here?), Deathstroke, the paparazzi, Bea Arthur and a lot of angry birds (all those missed gun shots).

Lucas, who had just stood there shocked at the number of Deadpool-haters, turned to the audience.

"Well that was unexpected. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter/Author's note. I hope you will read Leo's future stories. Now if you'll excuse me *Lucas readies his sledgehammer* I've got a Marvel comic relief to help beat-up. FOR GLORY!"

Deadpool's screams are heard from another room. An anvil flies from the room, crushing the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* Why do I feel like my humor falls flat on it's face?<strong>

***Turns around to see a guy wearing a shirt saying 'Humor' fall flat on his face***

**Anyway, I'm pretty evil to Deadpool, aren't I? I actually like him though.**

**Thank you for reading this long A/N. See ya!**


End file.
